deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck it ralph vs dogpound
Prelude Wiz: we have many strength battle but what about anger and strength Boomstick: Wreck it Ralph a bad guy for fix it felix jr. Wiz: and dogpound the mutant dog i'm wizard he's boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor weapons and abilities to see who would win a death battle Wreck it ralph Wiz: videogames are known to have man bad guys but what if they were alll misunderstood like it was their job Boomstick: enter wreck it ralph a bad guy who wanted to be a good guy WIz: wreck it ralph has entered many games and even broke a jaw breaker Boomstck: holy crap this guy is strong Wiz: yeah his strength is known for his brute strength although he is actually a pretty nice guy Boomstick: Ralph here is also wrecked many buildings but you could tell by his name plus in the end he learned that you don;t have to be a good guy to know your pure Wiz: wreck it ralph is surely a tough guy to boot Wreck it ralph: i'm gonna wreck it! Dogpound Wiz: dogpound is known for his brute strength and anger issues Boomstick: deja vu here Wiz: only he doesn't have a light side he is all anger and will do anything to please the shredder Boomstick: but he is dead from his death battle from wolverine Wiz: exaclty but he also has detsserted the shredder on multiple occasions Boomstick: this got him mutated again but that is another story for another day Dogpound: i will turn you to mush Battle Wiz: allright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle *we open in new york wreck it ralph comes out of a game machine and makes into the street where he meets dogpound* dogpound: hmmph FIGHT! wreck it ralph starts if off with a few punches only dogpound blocks them all wreck it ralph then punches dogpound in the face sending him flying he then uses the spike to slash him giving ralph a scar ralph then get's angry and punches dogpound in the gut sending him flying into a billboard wreck it ralph: i'm gonna wreck it! dogpound then tries to fight back but is ultimatley smashed into a building dogpound sees ralph is gone and in rage growls but then ralph comes from behind and smashes him into some spikes killing dogpound Results KO! Boomstick: woah dogpound just got put down! Wiz: while dogpound has brute strength ralph can actually handle his rage dogpound is known for having fits of rage in failure Boomstick: and while dogpound has sharp claws ralph has broken a jawbreaker imagine what he could do to someone's skull looks like dogpound just got wrecked Wiz: the winner is wreck it ralph Next time on death battle battle of the water katara vs aquaman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015